percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Eyes: Chapter 7
Chapter 7 Cecelia (A/N: All chapters with POVs of Mike, Silena, Aaron, Cecelia and Allison will continue where Ebony Wings ended.) (A/N: All POVs with Aidan, Theresa, Lucian and Darius will take place two years after Ebony Wings ends.) Cecelia twisted the sharktooth necklace that was around her neck. It was still surreal to think that Zed was dead. She sometimes imagined turning the corner and he would be right there with his beanie over his head and that grin of his plastered on his face. It was sometimes even weird to think that about 2 years ago, Zed had been a love-sick puppy towards her. Zed was always a weird one amongst the Ares kids, too tame to fit in with his siblings and too wild to be like the rest of the camp. Along with the fact that Zed was probably one of the most gifted Ares's children, he didn't belong in his cabin, out of jealously. When Cecelia came to camp, Zed instantly set his eyes on her. Okay, it was adorable but she wasn't interested. It took a while for Zed to realise that- more specifically, about a year- but they remained in good contact, even after Cecelia and Aaron fell in love. Zed remained by her side and came one of her closest friends. Aaron- she remembered when she first saw him. There was this guy who was bothering her and Zed was trying to defend her. They were really close to a brawl, when Aaron stepped in to stop them both. He was covered in dust and his hands covered in oil, but he still looked like the most powerful man in existance. And she was almost right. Aaron was unbreakable. She had never seen him raise his voice at someone, never seen him show anyone disrespect. Even when fighting or getting mad, his tone held a certain calmness that no one else had. Aaron began sitting around the stables with her, just to hang out because he didn't like the idea of Cecelia bring in the forge where she could get hurt easily. Aaron's infatuation was adorable. His tough demenour was changed by him fidgetting or stuttering in her presence. She didn't know what it was about him that made her return those feelings but she did and they shared their first intimate moment during the 4th of july fireworks. She smiled at that memory. Things were good when it was just the three of them. Then Aidan came into the picture. She shook her head at the thought. She couldn't think that way, none of the things that happened was Aidan's fault. He was just...a victim of being born in the wrong circumstance. No one was born to be evil- Right? "CC?" Aaron walked up to her, his black hair slick with oil as usual. "Hey." She stood up from the seat of the dining table. "What's up?" "Nothing. Just checking up on you." Aaron replied. "You just seemed out of it." "Yeah. I kinda was." She smiled at him. "I'm better now. Trust me." Aaron's lips were pressed into a tight line, heistant to accept what she said. "Hey." She took a step forward and took his hands. "I'm serious. I'm okay. I promise." He sighed. "If you say so." She caressed his cheek, then moved her fingers to outline the shape of his lips. She moved to press both hands to his face. "I love you Aaron Smith." Aaron sighed. "I love you too Cecelia Bell." He reached out for the Shark-Tooth necklace around her neck. "Can you not wear this thing anymore?" Cecelia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "I mean, wearing this will bring back bad memories." Aaron reached around to take the necklace off her neck. "If you want to remember Zed, remember him some other way. If you stay this way, you're only going to peel open scabs until they scar. You should let the wounds heal." Cecelia sighed. She couldn't fault him for being like this, she was the one that wanted to date a mature guy. Aaron put the necklace in her hands and then kissed the back of her hand. "I missed Zed too CC, but I like to remember when he was alive- not the fact that he is dead. I think you should do the same." "I will." She slid the necklace into her pocket. "Thank you Aaron." "I'll always be here for you CC." He pushed a lock of her hair behind his ear and then leaned forward for a kiss. She smiled when they broke away. "Thank you. I needed that." "That's great and all." Silena frowned. "But I need you guys right now." Cecelia frowned at the sudden appearance of the daughter of Zeus. "What happened Silena?" "Well Mike's about to explode. That brother of yours, Ciaran the hellspawn, is demanding that the Nyx girl is brought to him for...experiments." Silena air-qouted. "My brother?" Aaron frowned. "I've never heard of him." "Experiments?" Cecelia added. "Okay. His exact words were that he needed her to study." Silena corrected. "But still, that's not the point! Mike is confronting him near the Big House. We have to stop him." "Yeah. We have to stop Ciaran from touching her." Aaron nodded. "What? No, we have to stop Mike. He's going to kill him!" ---- Mike He had had at it up to here with the blond haired, sharp nosed, college snob prick. Mike was just about to turn his bracelet into his spear and shish-kebab the jerk. With his arrogant smile and pearly white teeth. He had already summoned a wind to ruin his perfectly good hair- Gosh he hated his stupid smile. "Why are you in my way? I said move." Ciaran hissed. Mike frowned. "I told you, can't go to her just so that you disect her." Ciaran sighed. "I am not going to disect her. I am simply going to study her. You saw how her kind attacked our camp and how we were close to defenceless. We need to know their weaknesses if they come back again." "Yeah and the best way to figure out if she's able to drown is by actually drowning her." Mike spat back. "If it comes down to it, then yes." Mike lunged for him at this time but he was held back by a pair of strong arms. "Hold Mike." Aaron warned as he and the two other girls walked towards them. Cecelia and Silena stepped forward so they came between Mike and Ciaran. "Problem here?" Silena asked. Ciaran chuckled. "I'm sorry to say this Silena but your false sense of authority that comes from being a child of Zeus will not work on me." Silena folded her arms and frowned at him. Unfortunately for him, Silena wasn't easily fazed. Ciaran sighed. "Why do you seem intent to keep me away from the monster? Do you pity the thing, deem her worthy of mercy? I hope you remember that those things killed and injured several of our campers?" "''Her ''name is Allison." Mike hissed. Aaron pulled Mike back because Ciaran was starting to look at him weird. "Killer or not, Allison is a person and she shouldn't be subjected to any torture." Cecelia defended. Mike couldn't even believe his ears, Cecelia was defending Allison? Ciaran frowned at Cecelia. "Sympathizers huh? You realise that makes you traitors right?" Cecelia held up his gaze. Unlikely for Ciaran, these girls didn't back down easily. "Is there a problem here?" Chiron galloped towards them, his bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. He looked like he had just finished his archery class. Silena was the first to speak up. "Ciaran here wants to experiment on our guest in the basement, find out what can kill her- by actually killing her." Ciaran turned his frown to Silena. "I did not-" "You can phrase your words however you want but your motive is still the same." Cecelia added. Chiron took two steps forward. "They are right. No matter your motive you are not allowed to get any where near her." "Allison. Her name is Allison." Mike corrected. Chiron nodded. "You are to stay away from Allison, you hear?" Ciaran frowned. "Yes Chiron." He gave one last smug look at Mike before turning and walking away. Mike stared at him distastefully as he did. Mike turned to Silena who was staring at him weirdly. "What?" "You're really pissed at him for this. You're defending her like you were-" Mike raised a hand out to stop her. "I'm defending her because no one else will." "We defended her too." Cecelia added in. "Only after I did." Mike said. Aaron raised a hand to stop the three of them from arguing. "Enough from all of you." "Aaron is right." Chiron made his presence known. "Let the boy do what he wants." The centaur turned to look at Mike. "I'm sure whatever he chooses will be the right thing." Mike nodded. "Thank you Chiron." "Now if things are settled, I have to return to my duties. Take care, all of you." Chiron looked at all of them until his eyes rested on Mike, staying there for a few seconds before galloping away. "I just want to know why you're defending her so fiercely." Silena wasn't done with her interregation yet. Mike paused for a beat before turning to look at her. "You guys haven't been spending every night in the last 4 weeks with her in the basement." He turned and walked away, not even turning around when his twin sister called after him. Silver Eyes Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 8|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 18:18, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)